


Hold Tight「准辐」

by ChillCon



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillCon/pseuds/ChillCon
Summary: DAY 1
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Charlie Puth





	Hold Tight「准辐」

男人焦虑地用掌心摩擦着西服袖口，坐在这个封闭而狭窄的空间里，——并且这里没有钢琴或者其他任何乐器。——这让他极为不适。压抑，沉郁。空气都是零散，浑浊的。他不明白自己是在什么力量的驱使下坐在这张椅子上看着时间一分一秒滴答滴答过。信息来了，Charlie慌张地打开手机，屏幕上的消息氛围与这里的一切截然不同。

——“miss ya. 💔 ”

他笑出了声，一切似乎都因此缓和了不少。Charlie Puth怕坐办公室，而现在为了专辑的事他不得不抛弃萨摩耶一般的完美恋人在这个房间里等待那群独裁者的商议。男人盯着屏幕傻乐，此时的敲门声差点把他的手机吓飞出去。

“请…”

“Surprise!”等对方已经扑到他跟前时Charlie才停止为还停留在脸上的纯表情悲哀。或许惊讶多于欢喜，总之他的嘴不由自主地开始了问话，“Shawn，你来这儿干嘛?…或者说，为什么你上一秒还在给我发简讯现在就出现在这个笼子里?”“Charlie，我来这儿只有一个目的。老天，你知道吗，距离我们上一次做爱已经过去167小时了!所以，甜心宝贝。”“所以，你来是为了…”“Sex.”“……”“我知道这可能有些夸张，”少年歉意地眨眨眼帮爱人合上因诧异张开的嘴，顺便雷厉风行地用外套遮住了高处的摄像头反手锁住了门甚至打开了之前两人一起挑的“情趣歌单”，“but please honey bunny.”介于《Can't Tune You Out》的“God my heart sank on you”旋律以及鼓点已经回荡在不算狭窄的办公室，以及对方小狗一样的眼神，——这是主要原因。——男人还是妥协了:“Jesus, 跳前奏版??Shawn!你都急到这个份上了吗?”

众所周知，Shawn Mendes，出了名的行动派。在得到应允的信号后就迅捷地褪去了男人的裤子圈住对方的腰将人放到桌面上。…过程并没有想象中那么顺利:“…老实说，Charlie，我们以后真的得一起去健身。我会监督你。”没等到男人的反驳男孩儿便以温柔却也略夹强硬的力度分开爱人的双腿附身跪在其间，刚拨弄完吉他没多久的修长手指裹圈住人的性器，拇指上的薄茧顺着轻微搏动的脉络向下刮蹭，随意地套弄摩擦几下就激起上头压抑的喘息。Shawn说的对，他们太久没做爱了。仅仅是随意的拨撩就能让口是心非的男人难以自持。滚烫的掌心烧灼他的阴茎，粗糙而宽大，触感熟悉又陌生。紧随其后的是一张柔软而薄凉的嘴，却顺着皮肤燃起了男人的四肢。男孩儿慢条斯理地吻着半勃的性器，时不时抬眼望望发出软绵呼声的恋人，像一只需要鼓励嘉奖的大型犬。

“Good job, sweet heart.”这句喟叹更像一个指令，接到口令的男孩儿顺势将对方的下身纳入口中，舌不算灵巧却恰到好处地勾描每一寸薄皮。他越向下吞一寸，顶头上司的手就越往他的发内深入一寸。Shawn握住在自己肩头不安磨蹭的一腿，两人如探戈舞者一般你来我往，见招拆招，随着乐符渐入佳境。唾液的声音让Charlie双颊红不可耐，他能清晰地感觉到对方炙热的口腔被自己填满，卵蛋被毛绒的卷发挑逗般剐蹭。想象着这张嘴前一秒还在跟自己甜言蜜语，或是更前一秒——还在对着无数少男少女歌唱，火热的欲望就促使他更用力地顶动下身。撑着桌子的一肘已有些麻木，他不得不拽进Shawn的发调整姿势向前顶弄，“亲爱的，…你今天用的是西瓜味儿的洗发水吗?”Charlie明知对方无法回答，在得到一句模糊的“嗯哼”之后强硬地用性器去触侵男孩儿喉咙深处的软肉。泪水，津液，汗，这爽的有些过头了。男人发狠地抽动了数次，毫不吝惜自己的呻吟喘息，紧紧扣抓着对方伸上来的一手倾泻而出。Charlie像脱水的鱼般倒回冰凉的桌面，他能看到的只有愉悦的白色，以及他的恋人。

“No, no no no Charles.”Shawn制止了险些在自己腿间跪下的男人，“虽然我硬得发疼，但我不傻，知道你还有工作要办。”他捧起对方的脸颊轻轻嗅嗅又吻了吻，“我知道你恨办公室，来这里只是想让你放松一点儿，babe.剩下的事咱们回家再说。”

“…好吧，我爱你。”嗫嚅了半晌的男人紧紧拥住他，整个脸都埋在对方肩膀里不愿意露出来，“谢谢，西瓜男孩。”

“Shawn，还有一件事。”

“什么?”

“这里的监控可以听到声音的。”


End file.
